Work on receptor interaction with insulin in obesity was completed in the past year. Current work in this area is directed toward clarifying the factors altering receptor binding in obesity - in particular the role of diet. Studies in diabetics are now examining the ability of adult and juvenile diabetics to degrade acid mucopolysaccharides. A difference between these groups is supported by work completed on 1-xylulose.